Jokul Frosti
by rachealninja10
Summary: In the 300 years before Jack really knew who he was he had a few friends. In fact those friends seemed to be the only non-spirits that could see him. One-shot with Jack Frost and Thor's group before either movie. Might make a sequel if prompted to do so. Please review! *edited*


**A/n** **this is a bit different from my other story but it isn't completely my idea. Shout out to Routavaurio and his Clashing with Legends and the name ****Jokul****Frosti (Jack Frost). Everyone read that story to understand why I'm writing this one. This might give an idea of the times when Jack took a break from Earth durring that 300 years before he became a Guardian. This is set before the Thor movie, and so Loki isn't a bad guy yet, just a serious side to his "Brother".  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack's POV

Hey there. My name is Jack Frost. It's been 280 years since I woke up as the Spirit of winter. No one can see me, or hear me. They all just walk through me.

True, it is a lonely life, but there are some ups to it. Like when I made a blizzard on Easter and got chased by Bunnymund (Man that Boomerang of his really hurts, oh well). Not to mention that I can go wherever the wind takes me. Literally, my staff allows me to fly with the wind.

I see a vortex coming down from the sky. I know that, yet again, someone from Asgard has decided to visit this place. Somehow everyone sees the Asgardians, whether they believe in them or not. Then again, they seem to be the only ones who see me. It makes me think of something, there is a phrase that I've heard that says_ some things have to be seen to be believed in, others have to be believed in to be seen._

I look down the hill to the people who have just arrived. I was happily surprised to see Thor and his friends. His brother, Loki, was with them too. They've grown since their last visit, not surprising, they look about 20. Given that they age slower than humans (Which made them be considered gods), I'd guess that Thor himself would look to be in his 30's in 20 years or so.

When they come I can usually guarantee at least a few hours of fun, though Loki tends to try to remind his brother the real reason that they are visiting this place. He is different from the others. I feel connected with him, yet I distrust him the most. Of course I would never tell Thor my suspicions about him. Though, if I did he'd probably tell me that I was just imagining things.

I fly up to them, making sure to go in front of them so that I won't completely surprise them. (Reason: last time I had the idea to sneak up on them my head nearly got bashed in.)

"Hello." I say. To that Thor looks up and smiles at me.

"Greetings Jokul Frosti, It's nice to see you again."

"You too, old man," I say with a smirk. "How is Asgard?"

"About the same as the last time you asked."

"The last time I asked was eight years ago."

"Time flies. I can still remember the first time that we met, about 24 years ago if I remember correctly."

"Yes that was back when you thought that I was a frost giant intent on taking over the world, if I remember correctly." I say, kindly in a mocking tone.

"If I may interrupt," said Loki, "We have important business to attend to."

From the look on Thor's face I could see that it really was important this time.

"I'll just be going then." I say. I turn to fly off.

"Well, actually Jokul, this one involves you." Loki states as I turn around, surprised. "Odin, our father, would like to see you. He has not given the reason, but he would be pleased if you would come. Of course it is your choice, and we won't force you to come if you don't want to."

I thought about it a little bit. This was my chance to see where and how a few of my small group of friends lived.

"I'll come."

Thor looked relieved, then a little concerned again. "Um, Jokul?" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You might want to stay on the ground while in Asgard. No one there has the ability to ride the wind."

"Oh." I said as I dropped to the ground. "I guess that snow is out of the question too, because of the past battle with Frost giants. I really don't want to cause trouble with the Asgardians."

"Exactly, at least you have the good sense to think of that." replied Loki.

"Let's go." said Thor.

We walked to a giant design on the ground and Thor called to the person who could open the portal for us. The vortex opened and I'm suddenly on Asgard. I felt a bit dizzy.

Thor put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Welcome to Asgard, Jokul."

I looked at the city before me. It was huge and mostly white. I was amazed until I realized that it was really warm here. I looked down to make sure I wasn't melting. Thankfully I wasn't.

We walked through town to the palace and went in. Loki separated from the group, certain that his part was done. One by one the others left too. Thor stayed and led me to the meeting with his father, Odin.

When we got to the room Odin was in Thor walked away. It seemed that this conversation was meant to be private.

"Welcome Jokul. I have heard much about you." Odin said.

"I could say the same about you. How long has it been since our first (and last) encounter? 100 years, 150? I know it was before that horrid Frost giant battle that I heard of."

"Yes the frost giants were, unpleasant, though not all of them were monsters. At least we signed a treaty."

"So, why am I here exactly?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to watch over Loki when he is on earth. I have a feeling that he won't always be as kind as he is now."

I always knew there was something off about Loki. I just knew it.

"That, I believe I can do."

"If he ever is at war with his brother I hope you will try to help him see the right path then."

"I hope that day will never come. By the way, how many times has it snowed here?"

"Never, not even when the Frost Giants attacked. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I said, but if Odin had seen the twinkle in my eye, he probably would have stopped me from walking out the door.

Thor walked up and asked what I was called here for. I told him it was a secret mission that wouldn't take place until I was back on earth. He showed me to me room for the night.

I felt sorry for the people who had mostly never seen snow, so I snuck outside and made sure that nobody saw me as I turned Asgard into an overnight winter wonderland. I went back inside only to see Loki waiting for me.

"What have you done?" he said shaking his head. "You even said yourself, no snow. Do you know how this will affect the people here?"

"I only wanted to make a little winter fun for the people here."

"Fun? Is that all you really care about? Don't-"he was cut off as Odin walked in.

"What is happening out there, Jokul?" his tone implied that he knew very well what was happening and didn't like it one bit.

"I-"

"In the morning you shall leave and hopefully still accomplish your mission, but you are no longer welcome in Asgard."

I thought that I had done the right thing and now I was banished from the one place where everyone could see me. Great going Frost.

In the morning I woke up and walked out of my room. Thor was there waiting for me. I tried to apologize and give reasons for my doings. He didn't look me in the eye.

All he said was, "The damage has already been done."

I knew that I'd get back on his good side eventually, but for now I felt ashamed. I went through the portal to earth alone.

That is how I made a horrible first impression on Asgard, and how it got me banned for eternity.


End file.
